


Adoration

by SpyderScully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, NSFW, Season/Series 07, The Season of Secret Sex, The Sex Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyderScully/pseuds/SpyderScully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Mulder's take on the "events" of 'Reverence'. So much smut. Sooooo much smut.</p><p>Just a word of warning (as always)—I'm not too good at this, so be warned there's some serious poetic license in the following paragraphs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoration

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reverence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930337) by [SpyderScully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyderScully/pseuds/SpyderScully). 



He could tell by her breathing that she was awake, although she was relaxed and not suffering from restlessness. Her body warmed the mattress and sheets and he was filled with an overwhelming urge to touch her. Every once and a while in the middle of inky black night, he would wake up beside her desperately needing her, desiring her closeness and her warmth. It was rare, but these late-night awakenings did happen, and she had yet to object to any of them.

He gave in, reaching across the small space separating them and sliding his arm around her middle, drawing her closer to him. He smiled when he felt her quiver at his touch.

“You awake, sweetheart?” The dated endearment slipped from his lips before he could stop it. If Scully objected, she neglected to voice it, and he felt his pulse quicken when she turned in his arms to face him. Wordlessly he pressed his lips to hers, feeling her accept and then reciprocate, her mouth warm and pliant. He slid his hands up her torso under her clothing, his arousal instantly increasing tenfold when he felt the gentle slopes of her breasts rising and falling, and her strong hands undressing him in kind.

Touching her skin was nice, but it quickly becoming insufficient. Without saying a word he stood up, naked in the darkness of their bedroom, shivering slightly when the chill of the floor seemed to shoot up through his feet to the bone marrow of his legs.

“Mulder, where are you going?” Had he not been so achingly aroused, he would have chuckled at the note of alarm he could hear in her voice—as if he’d leave her. Not now, not ever. Wordlessly he knelt beside the bed, grasping her first by the hips and then by her thighs as he gently pulled her so that her legs dangled over the side of the mattress in front of him. He swore he could see her shiver and he heard her sigh quietly; she knew what was coming.

Silently he let his hands drift over her soft, firm belly, marveling at the alternately sharp and smooth curves of her torso. His fingers drifted for a while over the shallow ridges of her ribs, the small indent of her navel, and the wings of her hipbones. When his fingertips slowly curled into the surprisingly soft hair of her mound, she murmured his name, her bottom rising from the quilt to meet his touch.

“Mulder…” Her moan resounded deep in her chest when he gently opened her, wishing he could better see the pink, slightly swollen flesh that yielded to him. He leaned forward, pressing his tongue to her slit and she moaned again, her hand frantically scrabbling over the blankets for his. Without changing the rhythm of his mouth, he laced his fingers into hers and she gripped his hand tightly, her voice becoming high pitched and louder as he made love to her. She tasted dark and musky and slightly sweet and he became completely absorbed with covering every inch of her with his mouth. He was so intent on her pleasure that it took him several minutes for his brain to realize that she was pleading with him:

“Mulder…Mulder, please…”

He needed no further prompting, and pressed the flat of his tongue against the hardened nub of her clit to complete her. A low sob erupted from her throat and her hips bucked violently in front of him as he slowly realized that in his eagerness he had moved both of them back into the center of the bed. She shuddered in his arms for a few moments before she relaxed again, her body twisting slightly away as though to recover. Before she had a chance he pulled her to him and she buried her face in the curve of his neck, making him feel as though his heart would break with love for this incredible, intelligent, contradictory and adorable woman.

Before he could even move he felt her hands gripping his shoulders, her eyes and the soft roll of her hips encouraging him to move over her. Wordlessly he met her gaze, silently praying she’d never, ever stop looking at him this way—as though he was as much her world as she was his. He shuddered as he felt her wet, pulsing warmth welcome him in, and he had to brace himself for a moment when her soft gasp almost made him lose control.

He could feel her nails scraping at his ribs and shoulders and he found himself suddenly choked by her quiet albeit passionate displays of her delight. He couldn’t resist brushing away the sweat-dampened hair from her face so he could gaze into her eyes, watching as her expression intensified with her pleasure. He was swept away by his overwhelming admiration of her and the gratitude that he could love her in this way. Before he knew it, he was whispering to her, his mouth falling to the side of her straining neck.

“My Scully,” he rasped, and then with only slight hesitance, “…My baby.”

He felt her body stiffen beneath him and for a moment he was afraid he had gone too far. He raised his head just in time to see her eyes slide closed and her back arch for a second time, her breathy, throaty voice groaning out his name. He felt his chest tighten and with a few more thrusts he reached his release, his own voice breaking as he called out to her. He became aware of her fingers gripping into his sides before allowing himself to sink down against her body, exhausted and weak. Her arms instantly drew around his dampened back.

“Love you, Mulder…love you…so much.” She murmured, her soft breath ruffling the top of his hair as her nails drew soothingly over his scalp. All he could do was hoarsely whisper her name, over and over. He was grateful that she seemed to be content to allow him to lay with his body half covering hers, because he was certain he wouldn’t be able to move again until morning.

Before long he felt her body grow limp and her hand ceased stroking his hair as she surrendered to the sweet embrace of sleep. He pressed light kisses to her flushed cheeks, her neck, her forehead, hoping she could feel his caresses in her dreams before he finally succumbed to sleep himself.


End file.
